everdreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurum Birch
Aurum Birch is a fictional character appearing the the Moemon Setting, and the male lead of the story Wandering Hearts. He is accompanied by his Starter, Chu. Description Appearance Aurum is an athletic young man with naturally pale skin that has darkened slightly with tan. He is relatively tall, over six feet in height, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. His body is one that balances speed and power, but seems to especially excel at endurance and stamina. Aurum's eye color is officially hazel, usually appearing as a greyish-blue, but seems to shift slightly depending on the color clothing he wears, reflecting the light. His hair is shoulder length, wavy, and auburn in color, with faintly red highlights. His facial features would be considered feminine were it not for his strong jaw and a small nose that has been broken once and is slightly warped. When coupled with the faint scars on his face, it's difficult to perceive him as feminine despite his looks. Aurum's body in general, and especially his arms, are marked by numerous scars of varying ages and sources. Some are cuts, others are shallow punctures, and he has two burns, cigarette marks, on his left hand, the result of a dare some years prior. The oldest of these scars, if not the deepest, are a series of tearing punctures in crescent arcs along his arms and legs, so faint that they're nearly invisible. Personality and Behavior Aurum's personality is one that prefers seclusion. He is generally gruff and a bit rude, and prone to swearing when excited. He does not relate well with others unless he knows them, and hides his awkwardness behind a facade of apathy or anger. In his own mind, he's prone to snark, and often shares it anyway, but seems to not think highly of himself at the same time. Aurum tends to respond with various forms of violence if confronted in a way he does not accept, usually verbal threats, posturing, or failing that, physical violence. However, while he appears angry, he's mostly show. It takes significant effort to actually make him mad. Aurum is easily frustrated at times, but is also stubborn, meaning that while he may become irritated or mad when something doesn't go his way, he generally won't back down, either. This attitude is part of what has led to his various scars and his negative reputation. Special Skills Aurum is a capable fighter, having honed his skills through experience rather than formal training. This has led to him having a fast, brutal style that aims to disable or demoralize his enemies as quickly as possible. He's developed a significant spatial awareness, allowing him to fight against several opponents at once by relying on his peripheral vision, hearing, and skin sensitivity. Aurum's fighting style can best be descrivbed as brawling. He is capable of adapting a wide range of mundane objects as weapons, and is especially good with baseball bats, a personal favorite of his. Aurum has displayed a distinctly abnormal reaction to Potion Spray, gaining the benefits of the medication despite the fact that it does not normally work at all on humans. Abilities Aurum has no known Abilities. Moves Aurum has no known Moves. Perks *Warrior *Joy Heritage *Yggdra Native *Athletic History Early Childhood Elementary School Middle School High School Family, Friends, and Relations Stat Block Category:Moemon Category:Character Category:Joy Family